1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method for the production of 1,4-butanediol. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for concurrently preparing 1,4-butanediol and a monohydric alcohol in a catalyzed reduction of certain dialkyl alkoxy succinate-containing mixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
1,4-Butanediol is a monomer used in the production of polybutylene terephthalate, a unique engineering plastic. Butanediol has been manufactured commercially by processes involving the Reppe reaction of acetylene and formaldehyde followed by hydrogenation of the reaction mixture. Other processes for the production of 1,4-butanediol involve the hydrolysis of dichlorobutanes or the hydrogenation of maleic anhydride.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a process for the conversion of dialkyl alkoxy succinate-containing mixtures into 1,4-butanediol and the corresponding alkanol(s), both of which are important chemicals commercially.